


Join the Club

by SierraNovembr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, StarkBucks Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Throwing projectiles at highly trained killing machines was generally a bad plan, but that never stopped Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Nebula, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Join the Club

**Author's Note:**

> For copy/pasting for the lovely bingo mods:
> 
> Title: Join the Club  
> Collaborator Name: SierraNovembr  
> Link: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585237) / [tumblr](https://sierranovembr.tumblr.com/post/624950937366282240/throwing-projectiles-at-highly-trained-killing)  
> Square Filled: N2: Nebula  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags & Triggers: drabble  
> Summary: Tony facilitates a new Avengers club.  
> Word Count: 100

Throwing projectiles at highly trained killing machines was generally a bad plan, but that never stopped Tony. Neither Bucky nor Nebula reacted when something soft landed in their laps.

Bucky picked up a black shirt with the phrase “Cyborg Assassin Club” on the front. Nebula was holding one as if it might spontaneously combust.

“What is this impractical garment?” 

Bucky shrugged.

“You bond over shared interests, you get matching T-shirts! You don’t like them?” He wilted.

Nebula and Bucky exchanged a quick look. “Acceptable,” she declared.

“Thanks, Doll.”

Tony beamed. “Guess how many gun ranges are in your club house!”


End file.
